Space Love
by MiraNova
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please R/R and tell me what I should do for the second part. The story is about Mira and Buzz's first date and that Commander Nebula leaves on an unkown mission and leaves Buzz in charge.


  
Buzz Lightyear landed 42 on the planet of Rhyzone. Mira Nova, fumbled with the buttons on the panel. Ranger Nova was Princess of Tangea and a rookie Space ranger (despite her father's opinion.)   
"Exactly why are we hear Buzz." XR questioned.  
"Ranger instinct, and right now my ranger instinct tell me that the Evil Emperor Zurg is up to something on Rhyzone." Buzz Lightyear informed. Booster made his way over to the launch tubes.   
"Are you sure Commander Nebula approved of this Buzz, I mean were going on Ranger instinct here ." XR argued.  
My ranger instinct are never wrong XR." Buzz sternly lectured. Mira Nova tossed back her long orange hair. Buzz couldn't help noticing Mira's beautiful hair, but he shook his head and returned to business. They had landed at the spa where Buzz had been once forced to take a vacation. The friendly staff was all optimistic, no sign of the Evil Emperor Zurg, Buzz though, was not going to give up.   
"Buzz look!" Mira called from above, Buzz flew up.  
"Hornets." He stated. "Booster, XR lets go!" Buzz ordered as he and Mira took of to the location where the hornets were.   
Mira was gazing back to see if Booster and XR were catching up. At the same time a hornet headed straight for her, Buzz was in front of her, but when he noticed Mira was not paying attention he blasted the hornet, right before the hornet fired on Mira. Mira flew back in reaction to the explosion, and to avoid flying debre.  
"Buzz are you alright?" Mira flew around the debre and searched for Buzz.  
"I'm alright Mira the question is are you alright?"   
"I'm fine."  
"Good, now lets go get Zurg." Buzz and Mira together took the lead and flew off, leaving Booster and XR not far behind. A Zurg workplace was built in the middle of nowhere.  
Several brainpods and grubs were scurrying around in their mission to please Zurg. Brainpod 12 spotted the rangers zooming in and alerted the others. Hornets rushed out and opened fire. Buzz and Mira flew behind some containers and began shooting. The entire fleet fell before Zurg appeared.  
"Zurg." Buzz sheered.  
"Ah Lightyear how nice it is of you to drop by." Zurg joked as he opened fire. Zurg than turned and fired on the area around Mira. Buzz pushed Mira away as Zurg fired on the area where Mira had been. Mira had been knocked unconscious, and Zurg continued to fire on her. Buzz knelt by her and fired at Zurg. After 10 minutes of fierce firing, Booster tackled Zurg. Zurg took this as a key to leave, and flew from under Booster. His brainpods and grubs waited in a spacecraft above. Buzz continued to fire as Zurg flew out yelling,  
"Curse you Buzz Lightyear!" Buzz picked up Mira.  
"XR you and Booster fly ahead and bring around 42." He ordered. Once aboard 42. Buzz attempted to resuscitate Mira. Buzz sent a transmission back to Star Command informing them. "We have a ranger down." As Star Command appeared in the window Mira came to.  
"Buzz you saved my life." She stuttered.  
"Ranger's duty I would never leave a fallen ranger." Buzz attempted to act cool. Mira smiled she noted Buzz's poor acting.  
"So I guess I owe you."  
"How about dinner at Cosmo's tonight?" Buzz blushed and Mira giggled.  
"It's a date." She laughed.  
No it is just like normal your just paying the bill, in a way of paying me back for saving you life." He attempted to all macho, though Mira could see right through him.  
"I believe were about to land at Star Command the LGM's will need to see you in science bay." Buzz informed. Mira smiled as Buzz returned to the bridge she laid back to rest.  
  
*Star Command*  
"Are you alright Ranger Nova?" Commander Nebula questioned as Buzz helped carried Mira out of the launching bay.  
"I've been better but I'm fine thank you sir." Mira informed as they left the launching bay and entered the science bay.  
"That's the spirit Mira." Buzz perked. The LGM's looked Mira over.   
"Princess Mira is A ok!" Chirped one of the LGM's. Mira made a face she hated being called "Princess." Buzz assisted Mira off the table, a bashful smile spread across his face.  
"I be seeing you at Cosmo's." she smiled and left.  
"Okay you got to admit your head over heels for that girl."XR stated after Mira left. "I mean after all you did saving her life and all."  
"I was just protecting her just like I would protect Booster." Buzz stated.  
"Gee thanks Buzz." Booster shyly remarked.   
"I don't think so you are crazy about that girl admit it Buzz your in loove. You got caught by the loove bug." XR teased. Buzz playfully pushed XR away.  
"Oh Buzz are you going to ask Mira to be you girlfriend?" Booster questioned half cautiously, half playfully.  
"Arg don't you gentlemen have somewhere to be?" Buzz questioned. XR blinked and a small robot smiled spread across his face.  
"Oh, hey I gotcha Buzz. Come on big guy Buzz wants to get ready for his big date." Before Booster could speak XR pulled him away.  
"It's not a date!" Buzz called after them.  
"What's this I hear about a date?" Commander Nebula asked as he sauntered down the hall avoiding his desk.   
"Commander Nebula, sir." Buzz saluted.  
"At ease Lightyear, now who is this date with." Commander persisted.  
"It's not officially a "date", Ranger Mira Nova is just taking me out to dinner as a show of gratitude for saving her life." Buzz explained. The Commander smiled his famous smile.  
"I knew it wouldn't be long before you and Ranger Nova went out."  
"It's not a.. oh who cares." Buzz attempted.  
"Ever since you met Mira, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you became a couple." Commander Nebula chuckled, and at the moment his desk poked around the corner.  
"Darn desk why can't it just leave me alone." Commander mumbled slipping past Buzz and around the next corner. Buzz sighed he might as well head home and get ready for his "date."  
  
*Cosmo's*  
Buzz sat at the booth at Cosmo's looking at a menu when Mira walked in. Buzz was grateful to see Mira was not wearing her space suit. He smiled as she walked over to him wearing a pink skirt that went to her knees, and light pink tank with a pink sweater over it.  
"Wow Mira you look great." Buzz stated as he stood up to greet her.  
"Thanks Buzz you look quite handsome yourself." She smiled as a waitress handed her a menu.  
"Kind of fancy for Cosmo's isn't it though?" He asked.  
"Well I was hoping we'd go somewhere after dinner." She confessed with such ease. Buzz's heart pounded, and he gulped if only he could bring himself to admit his true feelings to Mira. The waitress came over and took there orders, and brought back their food.  
"So where do you..um.. Want to go after this." Buzz asked trying to establish communication.   
"Let's catch a movie." Mira quickly replied.  
"Movie it is." Buzz agreed and quickly paid the bill before Mira realized it was her turn to pay.   
  
*Movie Theater on Capitol Planet*   
Buzz and Mira walked up to the ticket booth a three headed alien sat bored in the booth.  
"Two for the Planet of the Little Purple Men." Buzz said antsy.  
"Four unibucks." The alien said dully. Buzz pulled out his credit card, and the alien swiped it through.  
"Second theater on your right, enjoy the show." He said with zero enthusiasm.   
"Well isn't he just a burst of sunlight." Mira mumbled under her breath. Then wrapped her arm, around Buzz's. Buzz didn't know how to react he stared at Mira for awhile, and then decided to allow her to hang on his arm. Many people gawked at Buzz and Mira but Buzz proceeded in the theater. Buzz found two seat right in the center.  
"Do you um (cough) want to sit here." Mira looked dreamily at Buzz. She shrugged in response and Buzz moved toward the seats. Once in their seats and the movie began Mira wrapped her arms around Buzz. Buzz nervously picked Mira off and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Mira then laid her hand on Buzz's. He looked at it, and then looked at the screen. Mira then got it to where the two were holding hands Buzz shifted again and offered popcorn Mira shook her head "no" and with her spare arm wrapped it around Buzz. With Buzz's opposite arm he scratch his head and nervously, he almost pulled her arm of when a scary scene popped up, and Mira tightened her grip on Buzz. Buzz then patted Mira on the hand, and Mira attempted to watch the movie. When the credits began, Buzz and Mira got up and left, Mira still held onto Buzz. Buzz now was a little more comfortable with this, but he was still a little uncomfortable. Together they left the theater, and got into Buzz's spacecraft, Buzz was taking Mira back to Cosmo's so she could pick up her spacecraft, they had gone together to the movies in Buzz's.   
"You know that movie reminded me of someone." Buzz commented, Mira shook her head, but she didn't say anything.   
"Space is very beautiful tonight," Mira commented.  
"Yes it is quite beautiful, you can even see Tangea from here." Buzz pointed out. Mira looked over at Buzz and tossed back her hair . Buzz caught her tossing her hair out of the corner of his eye, he was memorized but kept his eyes forward.  
"You know I had a real great time tonight, so..um.. How about tommorw?" Buzz asked. The sparkle came back to Mira's eyes.  
"That would be great." Mira responded. "It's a date." She teased, but this time Buzz didn't argue.  
  
*Star Command*  
Commander Nebula approached Buzz the next morning.  
"So Buzz how was your date with Ranger Nova last night?" Buzz opened his mouth and was about to say it was not a date but he decided not to.  
'Just fine." Buzz humored.  
"Just fine?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Alright it was fun." Buzz confessed.  
"I though it would ." Commander half smiled and proceeded down the hall. Buzz went to the lounge where he found Booster and XR and Ranger Crockett and his partner.  
"So Buzz how was your date with Mira?' XR asked as soon as Buzz waked in. Buzz gave the "cut-it" signal, but it was too late Ranger Crockett already heard.  
"The famous Buzz Lightyear is dating the Tangean princess aigh?" Crockett snickered, as he turned to be face to face with Buzz.  
"I'm not dating her." Buzz informed.  
"What happened Captain? Did you scare the princess off?" Crockett teased.  
"Oh you're a comedian Crockett, but for you FYI I haven't even asked her." Buzz replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.   
"Whatever you say Lightyear." Crockett chuckled as he and his partner left the lounge.  
"Uh Buzz how come you didn't ask Mira out." Booster questioned nervously.  
"I just didn't." Buzz answered in a leave-me-alone tone.  
"Touchy, touchy."XR corked. Just at that moment, Mira walked in with a large smile from ear to ear at the sight of Buzz. Booster and XR exchanged faint smiles.  
"Good morning Booster, XR,..Buzz." She said Buzz's name with such emotion, that it was quite obvious she did have a good time last night. Buzz's communicator popped up.  
"Team Lightyear to the briefing room." Commander Nebula ordered, "On the double."   
"On our way sir." Buzz replied. The team jumped from their seats and rushed down to the briefing room. Inside the briefing room Commander Nebula studied a hologram map of at what at a short glance appeared to be Quadrant 4. Buzz didn't get chance to look at the map Commander Nebula flicked it of before he could look at it.  
"Lightyear I have some personal-private." he glared at XR. "Business to attend to." He continued. The team stared at him waiting for him to conclude the briefing.  
"My second-in-command is also tied up, therefore Lightyear I'm leaving you in charge of Star Command." Buzz was surprised at the news Commander Nebula had just told him, had he heard right? Buzz could tell by the reaction of his team that he had.  
"I expect you to take good care of her and the crew, I can't exactly tell you when to expect my return, but I trust I'm leaving Star Command in good hands." Buzz straightened up.   
"Yes sir you can trust me sir." Buzz than glanced at his team. "Sir what about my team?"  
"They're still your team, and mostly they'll stay with you on Star Command, but in case of a sudden, desperate emergency, Cadet Princess Mira Nova will lead your team. While you stay on Star Command." Mira look excited.   
"Yes sir thank you sir." She excitedly responded. XR and Booster exchanged glances. Buzz didn't know about Booster, but he knew XR was looking forward to this as a time to goof off.   
"I'm going to address Star Command of this shortly, I though you and your team should find out before everyone else since this affects you the most."   
"Yes sir thank you sir." They all said in unison.  
"I'm going to miss you pop." XR declared embracing the Commander.  
"For the last time don't call me pop, and someone get this crazy robot off of me.." Commander ordered. Together Buzz and Mira pried XR away from the Commander. The Commander shot them a quick smile, and then left to address the rest of Star Command.  
"What do you think Commander Nebula is up too?" Booster asked as they left the briefing room and headed back for the lounge.  
"I don't know Booster, but whatever it is it's personal so we shouldn't get involved in whatever it is." Buzz spoke. Mira nodded in agreement she respected Commander Nebula and wasn't about to invade his private life. It was XR though that the team had to worry about, he was very noosy and would try to figure out what his "pop' was up to, and he could find out being a robot.  
"Oh come on do you think I'd actually pry into his personal life." XR defended, The rest of the team just shook their heads. As they entered the lounge Commander Nebula voice could be heard over the loud speaker, he explained that he had some personal business to attend to, and since his second-in-command was also occupied Buzz Lightyear would be in charge. He then went over the Do's and Don'ts and gave some recommendations, he explained he was leaving at the top of the hour, and he didn't know how long he'd be gone. Then that was it, Commander Nebula was punctual and left at the very top of the hour.  
"Anymore precise and he'd be leaving at the exact millisecond." Mira commented, Buzz silently agreed. He, nor the rest of Star Command, couldn't help wondering where in the galaxy Commander Nebula had to be, that it was so secret and punctual.   
"Please Buzz, I beg you, just a tiny peak, it's killing me Buzz." XR pleaded as Buzz made his way to the control center.   
"Ok um XR you're a robot you can't die." Mira argued.  
"In a way I can! Oh please Buzz I just have to find out where pop went!" XR half pleaded half argued.  
"For the last time XR NO! Commander Nebula made it clear we stay out of this." Buzz explained.  
"Yes but your commander now Buzz." XR pestered.  
"I'm a substitute, and I'm not going to go and abuse this temporary position, I promised Commander Nebula I would not take advantage of this situation, and I'm not because I am not looking for a demotion! Discussion over." Buzz snapped, Booster lagged behind with XR as Mira and Buzz continued to the control center, XR stood motionless in the middle of the hallway and then continued in forward notion all had been forgotten.  
"So Buzz what's the first order of business?" Mira asked.  
"First a quick check of the control center and then there is the job of assigning assignments." Buzz listed.  
"I see.. So you going to give Crockett traffic duty?" Mira hinted.  
"Now Mira as much as I would love giving Crockett traffic duty, that would fall under "taking advantage," but rest assure before Commander Nebula returns I will se to it that Crockett has had traffic duty." Buzz smirked at the thought of assigning Crockett to traffic duty. The LGM's were in a aw at the sight of Lightyear.  
"Uh Commander we were wondering if you would sign our vacation request?" One of the LGM's asked giving Buzz a stack of papers. Buzz shot them a curious glance.  
"Don't worry there are no request to build for robots, just vacation request." A different one replied.   
"Will see." Buzz chuckled as he walked out of the control center with the request. Commander Nebula's desk raced up to Buzz and opened his drawer.  
"Well no surprise here that the Commander left his desk." Mira joked.  
"I think it's a plus for me." Buzz added as he lowered the paper work into the desk.  
  
*Later that day*  
"XR is in the cafeteria hitting on some poor ranger, and Booster is cleaning 42." Mira reported. Buzz was in Commander Nebula's office filling out the last of the vacation request, he had already finished the assignments, and was now rounding up the remaining request.  
"Now why would Booster clean 42? He has this time off who spends there spare time cleaning there Star Cruiser?" Buzz pondered but let the thought drift off. Mira eased up a little.  
"Permission to speak freely sir." Mira asked, Buzz shifted in his seat a little nervous of what Mira was going to bring up.  
"Permission granted." Buzz granted. Mira smiled a suspicious grin.  
"We still on for tonight?" She asked shyly. Buzz blushed.  
"Yeah I guess we are." Buzz replied. Mira smiled and winked.  
"Great." She giggled. At that moment outside the window, there was a Star Cruiser just taking off. Buzz's eyes widened at the sight, he phoned one of the LGM's that was at the control center.  
"Who authorized that launch?!" Buzz demanded.  
"It wasn't us Commander." The LGM replied.  
"It's 42!" Mira exclaimed once she got a closer view.  
"Sweet mother of Venus what is XR up too?" Buzz yelled.  
"Buzz I have to say I had no part in this." As if on cue XR rolled into the room and began defending himself.  
"Well if that's not XR then it must be..Booster!" Mira concluded. Buzz looked out the window at 42.  
"What is Booster doing?" He demanded to know from XR.  
"He's, He's.." XR started. "He's going to find pop, I mean Commander Nebula." XR confessed then hid behind Mira's legs.  
"How do you know this?" Mira questioned.  
"Well when I saw him cleaning 42 I asked why he wanted the Star Cruiser to smell lemony fresh. He explained that he was waiting for the perfect moment to slip out, and well at the time I thought he wasn't serious, but I guess he was." XR sang like a canarie under pressure.  
"That doesn't sound like Booster." Mira stated.  
"No it sure doesn't." Buzz added. "XR did Booster happen to say where he was going?" Buzz questioned.   
"He said something like around Gama Quadrant 4." XR remembered.  
"Gama Quadrant 4 why that part of space is still unknown about, it could be dangerous, why would booster go there?" Buzz demanded.  
"Maybe he believes Commander Nebula is out there, you know how close he is to him." Mira suggested.  
"Open a channel to Star cruiser 42." Buzz ordered the LGM who just walked in.  
"Yes Commander Lightyear." The LGM obeyed and in no time the view-com flicked on.  
"Ranger Booster what in the galaxy are you doing? I order you to change course and come back to Star Command." Buzz ordered.  
"No can do Buzz...er Commander Lightyear I'm on a mission to find and bring back Commander Nebula." Booster exclaimed, and at that exact moment Booster cut communications.  
"If he finds Commander Nebula that rookie is going to be in a lot of trouble, and not by me." Buzz said to Mira and XR. Mira looked worried and it looked like for a quick second that XR shared a little compassion as well. Mira then turned to leave.  
"Where you going Mira?" Buzz asked, Mira turned to face Buzz.  
"Well I was going to go get ready for our date if were still on considering we can't really do anything about Booster." Mira spoke shyly, Buzz looked at the vid-com and sighed, he then smiled at Mira.  
"Yeah, we're still on." He replied. Mira smiled and left the office. A robot smile crept across XR's face.  
"Not a word XR, not a word." XR then covered his mouth and fled the room.  
  
*Buzz's home on Capitol Planet.*  
At his home Buzz slipped on a black suit with a black tie, he then went and picked up Mira. Mira was wearing a breath-taking red gown. They were going to one of the fanciest places on Capitol Planet, that included valid parking, much to Buzz's delight. Together Buzz and Mira walked arm in arm into the restaurant, Buzz was actually becoming more comfortable with this dating thing inside a robot showed them to their table.   
"Sir, Madam tonight's special is pea soup and tossed salad. I am your waiter for tonight, and I will take your orders later, in the mean time what would you like to start with?" The waiter asked.  
"Let's start out with one of your best wines." Buzz ordered. The waiter turned and wheeled away.  
"Wow Buzz no offense, but you always struck me as the cheap type." Mira honestly stated.  
"I'm not cheap, I just like cheap things." Buzz defended, but quickly smiled. Buzz and Mira then discussed what they were going to order and when they decided the waiter came and took their orders leaving them with the bottle of wine Buzz had ordered. Mira looked out the window and smiled.  
"Capitol Planet sure looks beautiful tonight."  
"It sure does." Buzz agreed. Mira smiled her one of a kind smiles at Buzz. She leaned forward, closer to Buzz, and right before she could say or do anything the sound of the door being blasted down rang through the restaurant. Buzz and Mira looked up and what they saw next they would have never suspected.  



End file.
